Ashley
Powers and Abilities Bichi Bichi no Mi The Bichi Bichi no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that enables Ashley to become a "Storage Human"; allowing her to transform any part of her body into a storage "cache" in which anything can be stored in any quantity she desires at will; seemingly capable of storing anything that directly affects her body or anything that makes physical contact with her body in her immediate surroundings. In addition, anything stored within Ashley's body can be instantaneously retrieved when she has need for it. As a result, Ashley has demonstrated the ability to store weapons, armour; and even other living entities within her person in a manner similar to the Shiro Shiro no Mi. However, the Bichi Bichi no Mi lacks the advantage of being capable of *'Souls: '''Store the souls of others for astral ripping, fighting the Soru Soru no Mi and the spirits of those around her. **Store the souls of other Devil Fruit powers safely within her own body as a container; allowing her to seemingly utilize multiple Devil Fruit powers and recall the abilities of several Devil Fruit simultaneously. *'Sensations: 'Can store up her pain and any unwanted sensations such as those induced by an empath or the effects of god-tier Haoshoku Haki to simply negate them. Can additionally freely release these sensations for her own experience or for other purposes as she sees/considers fit. *'Monster: 'Stores up her own naturally replenishing Haki and exhaustion, seemingly granting her unparalleled stamina and endurance as she can seemingly limitlessly store up exhaustion and lactic acids that she simply has no use for; simply preventing her from undergoing actual physical exhaustion. *'Cognitive: 'Can store up mental triggers and percpetions; as well as store her memories to give her effectively unpaalleled memory capacity. She can also store up her thinking processes, effectively storing them. *'Heartbeat: 'Can store up her heatbeat and release them for long enough to play dead. *'Lightning: 'Using her natural intellect has demonstrated the capacity to "store" charge, which is a property and not an energy, storing the charge of matter she comes into contact with and placing them within her body to seemingly enable her to function as a capacitor. As a result, Ashley has demonstrated capabilties similar to Electro and the Goro Goro no Mi in that she can discharge incredibly powerful peals of thunder that can disintegrate her opposition with its sheer intensity. *'Breath: 'Store her breath; inexhaustible lung capacity allowing her to blow down incredibly tall buildings with a single exhalation and allowing her to breathe underwater or in the void of space or fields such as Bounded Fields, Reality Marbles, Nen spaces or Spatial Magics that mimick the properties of space. *'Life-Force: 'Can store up her life-force with an unparalleled efficiency and store up the life force of others, seemingly enabling Ashley to access an incredible reservoir of life energy to seemingly greatly augment her physical power, stamina, regnerative prowess and longevity. Can also be combined with Jio-Ken. *'Contaminants: 'Can store up incredibly deadly toxins and venoms in order to seemingly release them from her body at will, enabling her to seemingly poison her foes while releasing a rebreather to keep herself safe from the effect of the poison. Has also demonstrated the ablity to store all manner of contaminants so they don't affect her. *'Time: 'Can store up the time of others to seemingly rewind her body, allowing her to seemingly regenerate in a manner similar to the vampiric Curse of Restoration rather than inherent regeneration. *'Presence: 'Stores up her presence to be virtually undetectable. *'Sound: 'Stores up her sound to be virtually silent; can then release her sound as potent shockwaves. *'Luck: 'Stores up luck. *'Energy: 'Stores up magical energy/energy for her other occupations. *'Assorted: 'As a result, Ashley is capable of storing almost anything; including but not limited to energy, sleep, pain, oxygen, emotions, or even her vision which she can put aside and amass; and simply release it when she deems necessary. As a result, Ashley can place her body under an excess of an effect that she does not experience until she decides to. Through this, Ashley has demonstrated the ability to store even the effect of gravity on her body, enabling her to dramatically lighten her body for bursts of exponentially augmented speed or release it to augment her might; made subconscious through her skill with Instinct and mastery of Food Discipline. Amaya has even demonstrated the ability to store her "pain" in combat; seemingly rendering her a ruthless, unflinching berserker. Amaya can also store breath, enabling her to seemingly release incredibly destructive blasts of wind at will. *'Momentum: '''Momentum; allows her to seemingly be near impossible to stop when she starts moving unless she stops herself; as a result develips incredible durability and effective strengh; dramatic acceleration. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki Fighting Styles Jio-Ken Category:Characters